The concept of centrifugal liquid-liquid extraction will be utilized in an effort to overcome the inherent limitations of existing blood oxygenation devices. Liquid fluorocarbon will serve as the secondary oxygen-bearing contact fluid in a continuous flow stirred-tank extractor module. Basic transport data obtained using a laboratory model centrifugal fluorocarbon oxygenator will be applied to the development of a large-scale prototype device capable of operating in a surgical environment at blood flow rates up to 2000 ml/min with complete phase separation. Scale-up procedures and modular staging techniques will be investigated, and extensive in vivo testing on 20 kg dogs will be carried out. Gas transfer will be critically analyzed to determine the feasibility of designing a full-scale artificial lung suitable for long-term total bypass.